Pamela Tuono Supremo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40776 |no = 1379 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Anche dopo aver appreso la tragica notizia sulla dea, ha continuato a combattere per proteggere i suoi seguaci dai banditi e dai mostri. Si dice che apparisse del tutto calma, ma ciò che sentiva davvero lo dimostrò nel modo impietoso con cui maneggiava la sua nuova arma. In seguito affidò i seguaci a sua sorella maggiore, insieme alla maga che l’aveva sempre seguita, e si mise in viaggio alla ricerca di colei che aveva ucciso la dea. Purtroppo, di lei non si sa altro. |summon = Lei non tornerà mai. Quindi devo ricominciare un nuovo cammino... Anche se quel cammino è la vendetta! |fusion =Se vedo quella ragazza, non so se riuscirò a controllarmi. Mi darai ancora la forza? |evolution = Va bene... Sono calma. Devo restare calma... Ma...questa rabbia... Mi sta salendo dentro... |hp_base = 5211 |atk_base = 2269 |def_base = 2077 |rec_base = 1796 |hp_lord = 6866 |atk_lord = 2826 |def_lord = 2584 |rec_lord = 2245 |hp_anima = 7758 |rec_anima = 2007 |atk_breaker = 3064 |def_breaker = 2346 |atk_guardian = 2586 |def_guardian = 2822 |rec_guardian = 2126 |hp_oracle = 6806 |def_oracle = 2444 |rec_oracle = 2602 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Supremazia del Dio Vendetta |lsdescription = +100% ATT - Enorme aumento di ATT quando i PS sono bassi - aumento barra BB quando il danno inflitto supera una certa quantità |lseffect =* * dopo 10000 danni inflitti |lsnote = 80% base boost to Atk +1.2% boost per 1% HP lost, 200% boost max, 5 BC fill when 10,000 damage as HP is dealt |bb = Maestosità di Pollux |bbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi Tuono su tutti i nemici - Aumenta leggermente barra OD - Enorme aumento DIF per 3 turni - Aumento considerevole DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni - Aumento considerevole rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni |bbnote = 8% boost to OD gauge, 160% boost to Def, 35% boost to HC and BC drop rate, 60% boost to Def relative to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ruggito Stella lucente |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi Tuono su tutti i nemici - Aumenta leggermente barra OD - Enorme aumento ATT per 3 turni - Aumento considerevole ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni - Considerevole aumento velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 3 turni |sbbnote = 8% boost to OD gauge, 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate, 160% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Atk relative to Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Achleo Spica |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 21 attacchi Tuono su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento ATT e DIF per 3 turni - Enorme aumento velocità riempimento barra OD |ubbnote = 300% boost to OD gauge fill rate, 250% boost to Atk and Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Tuono della Passione |esitem = |esdescription = Massiccio aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 2 turni quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità |esnote = 300% boost to OD gauge fill rate when 5000 damage as HP is taken |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 40775 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte II |addcatname = Pamela 7 }}